


Really not an issue.

by Miizurichan



Series: for Noizweek [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, for Noizweek, talk about dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the three months Noiz is away, he goes through quite a style change, but how does he really feel about the changes he goes through both in terms of how he looks and his clothes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really not an issue.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is kinda based on a headcanon of mine?? I'm not even sure  
> have this idiot pair  
> enjoy!

Noiz didn’t think about it when he was well enough to leave the hospital. He didn’t think about it when he avoided saying goodbye to Aoba and got on a 14-hour plane. 

He could feel them more now, yes, but he still didn’t think about it. His parents cried when they saw him and so did Theo, but he didn’t think about it. It didn’t seem to be an issue. 

Well, until the topic of Noiz working for Theo, that was. “Wilhelm- Noiz… You can’t work while looking or dressing like that.” His mother had frowned at him, although Theo did try to stop her. 

Noiz did nothing but shrug and agree to remove them. It wasn’t an issue. He wasn’t exactly attached to the piercings, none of them. Now that he could feel them more, some of them were more annoying than pleasant. 

He had all plans to return to Japan and to Aoba, so there were some piercings he wanted Aoba’s opinion of, but that could wait. For now, he had no issues with removing most of his piercings. 

Two days later, they were all removed and the surprised look of the worker in the tattoo and piercing parlour still lingered in his head. He didn’t think his piercings were that weird, but as the appointment continued on his views changed. 

The worker started with the double bars on his hands, then they moved to his face. First the eyebrow piercings, then his industrial piercing and all the piercings in his left ear before his flesh tunnels were removed. His lobes felt weird to say the least. 

Next was his earl piercing and he couldn’t help but cross his eyes down at his nose to see the difference now that it was gone. It was definitely weird. But, it wasn’t the weirdest. Oh no, that was getting his snakebite piercings removed and last was his tongue piercing. His tongue felt foreign in his own mouth since he had had the piercing for such a long time. 

When the worker moved again, he had to remove his shirt, as his nape piercings and his belly button piercing was hard to get to without removing it. It was weird, but not as weird as he thought it would be. 

It was definitely weird to go without the piercings, but he didn’t miss them. He didn’t miss them at all and if Aoba wanted him to remove the rest of his piercings, he would gladly do that. It really wasn’t an issue. 

The hardest thing of starting to work for Theo and all was the change of clothes. Going from his old clothes and right into suits and vests was an entirely different feeling. It wasn’t uncomfortable, and he did feel more comfortable in his new clothing style. Maybe he just felt older and more confident like this. Perhaps it was time to stop clinging to the childhood he never had and never would get. 

Theo didn’t let him out of the store until he was sure Noiz had enough clothes, but he had wandered off to get some comfortable sweatpants anyway. This left Theo with all the bags, but Noiz paid it no mind. Theo was full of patience, unlike Noiz himself. 

The rest went just fine, but by the three-month mark came, all he wanted to do was get back to Japan and to Aoba. 

Noiz barely hesitated while ordering his ticket and the two return tickets – in hope that Aoba could come with him. He sure didn’t hesitate while getting on the 14-hour plane trip.

\-----------

Three months and he had already forgotten how easily Aoba switched between emotions. It made him extremely easy and fun to tease and he just couldn’t help it at all. 

Considering how Aoba is and how Tae is, getting everything sorted out took some time. Much like Noiz almost figured out beforehand, Aoba thought more about Tae’s safety and happiness, than his own. 

It bugged him a tiny bit but Tae wasn’t having any of it either so he just sat silently. 

When he and Aoba were finally in the hotel room Noiz had rented for his short stay here, he could finally bring it up. 

“Hey, Aoba?” Noiz looks toward the open door to the bathroom where Aoba is standing with only a towel around his waist. “Yeah?” He turns over and strides out to him before flopping down on the bed beside him. 

“I need you to answer me on something.” Noiz looks directly at Aoba with the best poker face he can manage, but he knows Aoba sees through it. “Mhm, ask away then.” The openness and readiness in Aoba’s face almost takes Noiz by surprise. Almost. 

“I left my dick piercings in because I want your honest opinion of them.” Noiz looks directly at him as he leans back on his elbows and Aoba leans up on his. 

He’s silent for a while until a soft “oh…” escapes him and he stares at Noiz with a completely blank face. After a few seconds, he blinks a bit and Noiz can see his cheeks flush before he presses his face into the sheets underneath him. 

“How do you expect me to answer that on the spot?!” Aoba’s head pops up again and he’s beet red and sporting a pout. Noiz can do nothing but shrug. “Say Keep ‘em or throw ‘em.” 

Aoba flops his head down into the sheets again and groans. “That’s not how it works, Noiz!” 

When the bed moves under Noiz’s weight, Aoba turns his head to the side and he yelps slightly upon seeing Noiz so close to his face. “Look, I’m not attached to the piercings. I’m fine with them; I’d be fine without them. I just want to hear what you want me to do.” Stretching a little, Noiz leans in to peck Aoba on the lips before looking at him, patiently waiting. 

Although he returns the kiss, he’s still pouting. “You can’t expect me to have an answer right off the bat.” There’s a whiny edge to his voice and it makes Noiz strain himself to hold back an amused smile. “But I’m fine with anything you say. Give me a long list of reasons if you need, just tell me what you prefer.” Noiz watches him and reaches out to twirl a few strands of his thick, soft, blue hair around his finger. 

“Fine. I’ll give you an answer right off the bat.” Aoba huffs and frowns before clenching his eyes shut, clearly focusing very much. Noiz waits patiently for him to be done and busies himself with playing with his hair. 

Less than a minute later, Aoba opens his eyes. “I’ve got an answer.” He looks right at Noiz and Noiz returns the stare. “Let me hear it then.” 

Aoba rolls over on his back and clears his throat slightly. “The piercings were never painful to me, but the problem really just lies with sucking you off and stroking you. I don’t find it all that nice then. So…” He trails off and bites his lip before he turns over to his side again and pecks Noiz on the lips. “I’d like it if you took them out.” 

Noiz hums softly and nods. “Then I’ll take them out. We could head to Mizuki in Black Needle and use this as our excuse to say goodbye for now as well.” The more shocked Aoba looks, the wider Noiz grins until he bursts out laughing. The laughing is cut off quickly as Aoba lean over him with a smile. “I say we do it. It’ll be fun. Well, maybe not so much for Mizuki but he’ll see the humor in it eventually.” 

They’re pretty sure Mizuki will handle it okay. Maybe. Well, it’s not going to stop them either way.


End file.
